Due to the ever increasing volume, the effective disposal of trash has become extremely important socially and monetarily. It has become readily apparent that the demand for single use or "throw-away" items has greatly increased. The increased quantity of "throw-away" items and receptacles has created a great need for the effective disposal of trash.
Accordingly, it has become necessary to effectively dispose of great volumes of trash, especially in high population density areas. One of the primary mechanisms for disposing of high volumes of trash in high population density areas has been utilization of mobile trash containers. Mobile trash containers are placed adjacent homes, apartment complexes, businesses, factories, etc. The containers are filled by local users of disposable items. Typically, after a specified period of time, dependent on the local user, a hauler goes to each trash container and empties the trash or exchanges a full container for an empty container. The hauler takes the trash to a refuse center or land fill for a permanent disposal. Mobile trash containers have been a great advance in efficiently removing trash, especially in high population density areas.
In an attempt to improve mobile trash containers, trash compactor units have been used. Typically, the trash compactor units are either built into the container to be a part thereof or removably associated wit the container. The trash compactor unit helps to provide for the optimal use of the container. As the container is filled, the trash compactor acts to compress the trash in the container. Thus, the container can hold considerably more trash than if not compressed. The combination of the trash compactor and the trash container has been a substantial advancement in disposing of great volumes of trash.
Even with the use of the trash compactor/container units, it is still required to use a hauler to empty the containers. It can be appreciated that one of the largest expenses in maintaining an adequate trash removal system is the expense of the hauler. The hauling expense increases with the increase in the frequency of hauling containers. The hauling expense is greatly increased when containers are hauled that are less than full.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide an automated trash management system to coordinate the hauling of a plurality of trash compactor/container units based upon their respective fullness or the anticipation of fullness to provide that the containers are emptied when appropriately full.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an automated trash management system to monitor the fullness of a plurality of trash compactor/container units based upon an analysis of the number of cycles of the compactor and the pressure associated therewith.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an automated trash management system which monitors the fullness of a plurality of trash compactor/container units based upon an analysis of the pressure associated with each compactor.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an automated trash management system to control the compression cycles of and the pressure exerted on trash in a plurality of trash compactor/container units.
Another feature of the present invention is to monitor the fullness of a single trash compactor/container unit based upon the number of cycles of the compactor and the pressure associated therewith.
Another feature of the present invention is to monitor the fullness of a single trash compactor/container unit based upon an analysis of the pressure associated with the compactor.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.